


Drawn and Crossed

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Hate Sex, M/M, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: There was nothing in the past or the future between the two of them that could make either of them happy. But did they have to be?





	Drawn and Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: Prompt E: “Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.”-Napoleon  
> Drarry + Enemies as Lovers  
> 

It was rather strange, Harry thought, for one to be mesmerized by another man’s ass. Maybe just asses in general. 

And yet, as he continued his ministrations, Harry couldn’t have been more content. As he felt the plump cheeks in one hand that spread as easily as the thighs he straddled, Harry continued to pump two of his fingers in and out of Malfoy’s asshole. It felt spectacular. It felt tight.

“Potter.”

“Mmmm?” 

He couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the words that Malfoy said as he mouthed at the bruising hickey he’d left there a day earlier. Malfoy twitched his neck away from Harry’s lips, but pushed his hips back to meet Harry’s fingers. 

“Yeah?“

“I think - ngh - we’re going to have to stop this.” 

Harry had his face pressed to the side of Malfoy’s neck, had his lips not centimeters away from where they’d been previously.

“We’ve not even started, though,” Harry stilled his hands. “I’m sorry - just a second,” he said, wincing in sympathy as he got up and distanced himself from Malfoy. 

“You just jumped me when I came back from work - I didn’t even know you had Floo access.” 

“Call it an impulse - a nervous tick, of sorts,” Malfoy said. He threw his hand out carelessly, “And you needn’t worry about the Floo - all one has to do these days is mention your work to the Aurors and they’re given access. Even me.”

Harry wasn’t sure what Malfoy was trying to salvage. As he swatted Malfoy’s outstretched hand away from him, Harry remembered doing the same to dozens of other people. Hands eager to touch him. Hands eager to do things for him.

That wasn’t Malfoy - and that was it. They weren’t friends. They weren’t kind to one another’s bodies. This was about the need to feel something. A want - something unfamiliar thrown towards them with such adrenaline they felt themselves dizzy with need. 

Malfoy’s face was still flushed, turned down with his lips set in a thin line. Harry leaned back against the headboard next to him, hands twitching slightly as he Vanished the lube from them. 

“You’re wanting to stop this - thing between us. Did I - ”

“There is no us, Potter. There never has been,” Malfoy breathed out in a rush. “I believe you were the one that started it off that way.”

His shoulders shook, tensing and relaxing as if trying to fight more than just the pain Harry was certain he was feeling. His hand twitched, fingers flexing and curling methodically as if trying to excise a cramp.

Harry’s eyes couldn’t help themselves as they trailed over the array of scars and half-healed bruises he’d left behind. 

He stared at scar etched into the curve of Malfoy’s shoulder. He’d asked Malfoy to let it heal naturally the first time they’d done this. A hickey had formed over it from the previous night, where Malfoy had come on the spot from Harry mouthing at it.

It had almost put him over the edge tonight as well. 

Harry gestured between the two of them, “If that’s how you feel about - about this, then I won’t be the one to stop you.”

Malfoy looked down at Harry’s hands in distaste. As if they had offended him somehow. As if he hadn’t just been loving the feeling of them as they had touched and inserted themselves into places he’d not allowed another. 

This wasn’t healthy. There was nothing in the past or the future between the two of them that could make either of them happy. But did they have to be? 

They weren’t lovers - but Harry couldn’t consider them enemies any longer.

“As if you’ve ever been able to.”


End file.
